disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa from Frozen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozenjuly2.jpg Tumblr mn8douCBla1ry7whco1 1280.jpg ElsaPose.png Elsapose4.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Tumblr mp0fw58MHh1r94mgyo1 r1 500.jpg 1385141 576034962432852 1604594586 n.jpg Annaelsa.png elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Frozen elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png elsa_magic_ice.png awes.png ha.png elsa.png Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Animation Fullscreen capture 11282013 80020 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80022 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80032 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80038 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11282013 80101 PM.bmp.jpg 26353335.jpg|Young Elsa. Tumblr mxq2nmzLDi1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg|Saying good-bye to her parents (one last time) 2013-12-03_08.52.48_pm.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11272013 55352 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 11182013 10125 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55600 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa after practing holding a candlestick and a jewelry box. 37875322.jpg 27263535.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2 1280.jpg Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg|"Get it together...control it!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 75700 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93954 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94017 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the globus cruciger and scepter. 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843854-640-286.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93912 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg|"You look beautiful." Fullscreen capture 1112013 93948 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|"Chocolate!" Elsa and Anna laughing together 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton tumblr_mxoszi90T21t7pb92o1_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72724 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71410 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna: Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 80306 PM.bmp.jpg|"Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg 43/566543.jpg|Elsa about to turn around and walk away. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72759 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I every do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna!" 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What are you so afraid of!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72827 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|...and unleashes her powers! Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said enough!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg 5/2466533.jpg|Duke of Weselton: "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa runs away in terror Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg Beginning of Let it Go.jpg|Beginning of "Let it Go" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain. Not a footprint to be seen. Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24501 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.'' 589225991134144.jpg|''Well now they know!'' Elsamagic.png|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''Can't hold it back anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F582463719.jpg|''Turn away and slam the door!'' Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care...'' Elsa experimenting with her snow magic. Elsadontcare.png|''...what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24603 PM.bmp.jpg|''It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small.'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24607 PM.bmp.jpg|''...can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time to see what I can do.'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''To test the limits...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|''...and break through.'' (Elsa creates a snow staircase) Happyelsa.png|''No right, no wrong, no rules for me...'' (Happy Elsa) 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm free!'' Refining the snow into ice. Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' F654789321.jpg|''I'm...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. ice staircase.png|''...one with the...'' Elsa's Ice Staircase elsa_stairs.png|''...wind and sky!'' 442246643.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go! You'll never see me cry!'' elsa_foot.png|''Here I stand...'' Elsa's castle floor elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I stay! Let the storm rage on.'' elsa's powers.png|Elsa forming the base for her palace. Els.png 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Ice Castle Forming.jpg|Elsa's Ice Palace's foundation. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg|''My power flurries through the air into the ground.'' 42345666.jpg|''My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Elsa creating her ice castle. 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|''I'm never going back! The past is in the past!'' Elsa looks at her crown, then tosses it aside. Let it Go.png|''Let it go!'' LIG.png Let-It-Go.png TCNBMA.png|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40646 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 40640 PM.bmp.jpg LIG 1.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 1 LIG 2.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 2 LIG 3.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 3 LIG 4.png|"I'll rise...'' Elsa's Transformation – Part 4 LIG 5.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 5 LIG 6.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 6 LIG 7.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 7 LIG 8.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 8 LIG 9.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 9 LIG 10.png|''... Like the break of dawn'' Elsa's Transformation – Part 10 LIG 11.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 11 LIG 12.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 12 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|Elsa's Transformation - Part 13 LIG 13.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 14 LIG 14.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 15 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''Let it go!'' Elsa's Transformation - Part 16 LIG 15.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 17 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|Elsa's Transformation - Part 18 LIG 16.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 19 LIG 17.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 20 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png|''Let it go!'' Elsa's Transformation - Part 21 LIG 18.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 22 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|Elsa's Transformation - Part 23 LIG 19.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 24 LIG 20.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 25 LIG 21.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 26 LIG 22.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 27 LIG 23.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 28 LIG 24.png|Elsa's Transformation – Part 29 LIG 25.png|''That perfect girl is gone!" Elsa's Transformation – Part 30 (Complete) 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png|"Here I stand...'' LIG 26.png Elsa_snow_queen_ice.jpg|''In the light of...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''day...'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|"..." tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o10_1280.jpg|''Let the...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|''...storm rage on...'' (*Note*: "on" continues for 8 beats) Elsa's Ice Palace.jpg|''...on!'' 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|''The cold never bothered..." It's Gone.png|"...me anyway.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... …and slam the door!.png|…and slams the door. (*Note that she uses her powers to close the doors*) snowf.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|Elsa in her ice palace Fullscreen capture 1222013 30613 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30618 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30622 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30628 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30637 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 30640 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 25621 PM.bmp.jpg|"Anna" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25624 PM.bmp.jpg|''Please go back home, your life awaits'' tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o1_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1222013 25637 PM.bmp.jpg|''I know you mean well, but leave me be! Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 25639 PM.bmp.jpg|''Just stay away and you'll be safe me!'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 25722 PM.bmp.jpg|''Anna please, you'll only make it worse!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!" Fullscreen capture 1222013 25752 PM.bmp.jpg 44225677.jpg|Anna begs Elsa to return to Arendelle. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|A 'what have I done?' look Fullscreen capture 11182013 122819 PM.bmp.jpg Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice grows around Elsa. 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg Elsa.JPG|Elsa defending herself elsa's icy powers.png 235676433.jpg 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle is under attack! Fullscreen capture 10282013 75912 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa-frozen-35732079-331-552.jpg|Elsa imprisoned 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintery curse. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Hans. sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hanssword.jpg Hans-sword.jpg 2 (4).jpg|Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. 2 (6).jpg|Elsa crying Annafrozenelsaolafkristoff.jpg 2 (7).jpg|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2 (8).jpg|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. Elsa-and-Anna-1.png Elsa-and-Anna-2.png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95301 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter is banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. Elsa and anna.jpg Elsa-elsa-the-snow-queen-35731448-280-270.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o3_1280.png elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard Frozen-image-frozen-36162513-613-411.png|Elsa helping Anna ice skate. tumblr_mx3tre7qQs1qb89lwo8_r3_250.gif|Anna and Elsa Fullscreen capture 1222013 31634 PM.bmp.jpg elsa_castle.png|Elsa's castle floor snowflake_big.png|The floor of Elsa's castle slam_the_door.png elsa_looking.png|Elsa about to make the castle powers_flurry_through_the_air.png|Elsa forming the walls of her ice castle Elsa21.jpg|Elsa's coronation day Elsa43.png|Elsa ready to throw away the crown and forget the past Elsa42.png Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa, in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg bd70a3a8e271a61ec2d6a65818d48a8a.jpg|Լҽƚ ι ƚ ƓƠ • Elsa|link=http://www.pinterest.com/supersmarticle/disney/ Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Category:Character galleries